powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Omega Unit
Power Rangers Omega Unit is an American adaptation of the 36th Super Sentai Season, Tokumei Sentai Gobusters. Summary 3 young spies are selected to become part of an elite spy force when the evil computer program The Bug begins his plan to come to Earth. Although the spies do not really want to become part of the elite Omega Force, they decide to do it anyway for the good of mankind. Together with their robotic partners they are the Power Rangers Omega Unit ! Rangers Omega Ranger Team Ranger Robo - Buddies Gear *Smart Morpher - A Wrist-visor morpher that activates the Ranger suits *Scope Blaster - A mini blaster that can change into a camera *Binocular Blade - A fencing sword that can change into a pair of binoculars. *VideoCannon - The combination of the Scope Blaster & The Binocular Blade *Gadget Morpher - A 2 in 1 cellphone/blaster that activates the gold & silver ranger suits. *Steering Saber - A sword that can also be used as a driving wheel,operated by the gold & silver rangers *DigiCannon *DigiBattle Scope - Allows the main rangers to morph into DigiBattle Mode Zords *'Blaze' - Transforms into a Motorcycle,Racecar, Cheetah, & Warrior Megazord Mode ◆ *'Champs' - Transforms into a semi-truck & Gorilla ◆ *'Lucky' - Transforms into a helicopter & Rabbit ◆ *Jungle King Megazord ✶ **'Beetle Zord ' - Transforms into a Crane Car, Hercules Beetle, & BeetBattleZord mode ◆ **'StagZord' - Transforms into a giant jet-vehicle and Stag Beetle ◆ *Hercules Megazord *Jungle King Megazord + Hercules Megazord = Super Jungle King Megazord *'''Frog-Zord '''Zord Veichle that can be used by all the rangers. *Cheetah + Gorilla + Frog = Maximus Megazord *Lion Zord - Transforms into Lion, Motorcycle, and LionZord Battle Mode *Lionzord + Gorilla + Rabbit = Achilles Megazord *Achilles Megazord + Hercules Megazord = Jungle King Ultrazord Villains *The Bug - A computer virus which was created by an unkown scource 13 years ago which can also take on more humanoid form as an upgrade *Disk - The Bug's personal assistant & very fluent in French *Rom - Disk's replacement. *Shredders - Mass-produced computer warriors that work for The Bug Monsters *Shovel - X16 *Pizza Cutter - 24E *Furnace - A13 *Drill - S76 *Needle - D43 *Tire - Y9 *Spray - 020 *Tube - 3RA *Tuba MK1 *Tuba MK2 *Fork BA5 *Wrench - WS16 *Dumbell - BD1 *Eraser - E-10 *Hose - 016 *Hourglass - B1 *Dome -B2 *Magnifier- B3 *Rocket - B4 *Disk V2 - B5 *Rom V2 - B5 Episodes #Spies In Disguise Part 1 - When the evil computer program called The Bug returns, 3 young spies are selected to become Power Rangers Omega Force. Although they are not exactly excited to become Power Rangers, they agree to join anyway. #Spies In Disguise Part 2 - The Omega Rangers are continuing their training when The Bug's cronies pay them a visit. I'ts up to the Omega Rangers to finish their 1st mission. #Which is Which? - Lucas & Darwin are wondering who is the better ranger, when Jessica & her robotic partner RoboRabbit help out. #Shutdown & Reboot - The Bug's spy Disk arrives on Earth, and attemps to join the team as the Green Omega Ranger as the gear is being finished, but when his scheme falls through, the rangers have their first major battle with someone they trusted. #It's Not Easy Being Green - After the Green Omega Ranger gear is destroyed, Darwin blames himself for trusting Disk, but realizes it doesn't matter and he is ready to truly be the Red Omega Ranger #Meet The Fanclub - The Omega Rangers investigate a new fanclub their friend Arthur started. Although the initally feel the fanclub is unnecesary, they change their mind when Arthur offers to become a member of their team. #New Spies In Disguise - Arthur shows up again with his new friend Stag - 01 , an friendly AI robot, and they decide to join the team as the Gold & Silver Omega Rangers. But they're going to need a lot of training first. #Where Things Went Wrong - Lucas recalls the story of how The Bug escaped from imprisionment 13 years ago. Disk also takes advantage of some missing computer files. Hilarity Ensues. #The Grass Is Greener After All - Danny finds some old plans, with which he is able to develop the Frog Zord. Naturally, The Bug wants the Zord for himself, but Disk is unable to get it #Broken Wires - The rangers find out Disk has captured Lucky, naturally making Jessica upset. They engage in a final battle with Disk before Lucky is released #Golden Goods - Arthur and Stag are finally ready to become the Gold and Silver rangers. But Disk's replacement, Rom sends Tube 3R /A to try and stop them, nearly overwhelming the rangers. #12. Silver Stance - Jessica & Stag are having trouble getting along, but when Tuba Mk1 and Tuba Mk2 attack, they realize they have to put their differences aside. #13. Shift Direction Part 1 - Arthur begins working on some new ranger gear, when The bug makes his move. The Cheetah Zord is destroyed, Leaving Blaze without Zord capability. #Shift Direction Part 2 - To replace the Cheetah Zord, Arthur develops the new Lion Zord. At the same time, The Rangers are now able to morph into DigiBattle mode. #Ghostly Identity - Darwin goes back to visit his old high school, only to find out that Eraser - E - 10 has begun to erase hardware data. As a result the Robobuddies must upgrade their hardware. #Open Files Part 1 - When it turns out a wormhole to hyperspace has opened, The Bug begins his mass invasion, causing the rangers to have to begin the big battle they have been waiting for #Open Files Part 2 - Once inside the Wormhole, Disk confronts the rangers, and ends up defeated. Rom than tries to stop the rangers herself, but is forced to upgrade The Bug to engage in a final assault, but the rangers manage to stop the virus for good. #Trump Card - Disk returns and reveals he has placed backups of the Bug program in 7 different robots, and the last one in an unknown location. #The rangers search for the "Bugbots" so called due to their data being influenced by the Bug data. The rangers manage to defeat a few of them before they discover the last file is inside Darwin himself. #Case Closed Part 1 - Disk reveals his real plan all along was to take over himself by using the files of The Bug, and as Disk begins to turn earth into his cybernetic kingdom, the Rangers are forced to drive Disk into an increasingly fragile hyperspace. #Case Closed Part 2 - The Rangers finally defeat Disk and the rest of his army, but at the cost of all their powers and Hyperspace is destroyed. Luckily, they manage to escape through his private lab. See Also Category:Series Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters